


You Always Brighten My Day

by Starfire072302



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dates, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire072302/pseuds/Starfire072302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has No idea if Starfire Likes him. A tickle fight leads The two to Robin asking her out to a sushi Restaurant, Can either of them hold their feelings for each other inside anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Brighten My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! enjoy! :D

WARNING! A BIT OVERDRAMATIC! THIS IS OLD.

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. The most boring job in the universe. It was all Robin ever did. It was his job. He had a team to run, villans to track down, a city to keep safe, and friends he needed to protect. Did he ever get bored of doing paperwork? YES! He often took coffee breaks, worked out, hung out with his friends, watch an occasional movie with them, and his all time favorite, spend time with Starfire. In his opinion, she was the most amazing girl ever born. She was beautiful, kind, caring, loving, and most of all, he loved her. More than anything, and he'd do anything just to be around her. And her eyes! They were the most beautiful shade of green.

"Ugh! I cant take this anymore!" Robin screamed, hurling his pen onto his desk in despair. He was utterly bored of paper work.

Starfire, who had heard his scream, immediately dashed off her bed and to Robin's door. she knocked, then thought for a moment until speaking. She was thinking he couldnt take her anymore. It stung her heart to think about it.

"Robin? Is something wrong? Is thing you 'Cannot take anymore' ME?!" She exclaimed.

Robins heart shattered to think that she would ever conclude that.

"NO! Not ever, Star!" He rushed to his door and swung it open. he then walked over to Starfire and wrapped her in his strong embrace. Her head rested comfortably between her hands on his chest. He looked down at her.

"Star, the the thing I cant take is all this paperwork! Its so boring!"

Starfire looked up at him. He had grown taller than she was. He also was quite a bit more muscular, and was always getting hit on by other girls, which always angered her. And, to Robin's annoyance, so was she. He hated when other guys just stood there and stared at her with wandering eyes. When that happened, he just felt like he wanted to tackle and kill them right on the spot.

"What would you rather spend your time doing, Friend Robin? All you really ever do is work..." She said sadly.

"I'd rather spend time with you, Star." He said.

She smiled at him. Then, without warning, pushed him into his bedroom, tackling him onto his bed.

"What are you doing Sta-" Her small fingers dashed to his sides and squirmed up and down his sides and arm pits. This resulted for him to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"ST- HAHA STA- HEHE- STAR! STO- HAHA -OP!" She did as her leader told her to, and ceased the tickling. She looked down at him and grinned broadly.

Without thinking, Robin Spoke. "Hey Starfire, You know that new sushi restaurant near the docks? You know, the one with that nice little balcony that's out over the ocean?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner there tonight." He wanted to know. Her eyes lit up. What had he just said?! He had just asked her out! What if she refused? What if she had other plans? What if she didn't feel that way about him? WHAT IF SHE ALREADY HAD ANOTHER DATE!? "Robin mentally slapped himself.

"Robin, I would love to join you for dinner!" She professed. He grinned ear to ear.

"Great! Be ready in an hour ok?" He said.

"I shall!" She beamed back. She eagerly floated off him and out the door, sliding the door closed with a slam.

"Yes!" He beamed.

1 HOUR LATER

Robin had just finished getting ready. he wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down T-shirt, and a black tuxedo jacket, and of corse, his signature mask. Not technically fancy, but good enough. Soon, after a few minutes of waiting for Starfire to get ready, he heard a light knock on his door.

He walked over and swung his door open to reaval an amazing sight.  
Starfire had her hair tied back by a purple satin Ribbon into a high half pony tale with her chrisom hair curled slightly into perfect ringlets. The two strands of hair that usually hung over her shoulders where also curled lightly. She wore light violet eye shadow, black mascara, very faint pink blush, and light pink lip stick. Her dress was a violet halter top which had a thin rhinestone belt, and a flouncy skirt that ended at her knees. Her shoes were a pair of silver pumps. Her nails were also painted a light violet.

"Uhhh...?" Was all he could muster.

"do you like it?" She asked him.

"Uh-huh" He answered, dumfounded.

"Thank you, Robin! You look most dashing Yourself! Shall we go now?" She questioned, Blushing.

Robin, who had finally gotten over shock, finally answered.

"Sure star! Follow me" She did as he commanded.

She followed him to the R-cycle where they mounted and put on helmets. They then drove off to the Sushi restaurant.

When they got there? Robin booked them a table on the balcony. the ocean view was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Starfire.

"Star, You look great. Sorry I didn't tell you at the tower." He apologized.

"Thank you! And it is quite alright." She beamed.

Soon enough, the waiter came.

"Hi! I'm Matt, and I'll be your waiter for tonight. May I have your drink order please?" He asked politely

"I wold like a glass of ice water please." Robin Replied.

"And for your Girlfriend?" Robin blushed at the word 'Girlfriend'. "Well... I would like a tall glass of mustard please!" Starfire Exclaimed in happiness.

"Uh... Miss? Thats not on the menu... Perhaps a lemonade?"

"No" She answered. "Mustard please."

"Bu-" Robin handed him an extra twenty. "You want a straw with that?"

"Oh, yes please!" She aid happily. Robin smiled. He had made her happy.

"Thank you for getting me my mustard, Robin!" She exclaimed.

"No problem, Star!" He said, pleased with himself for making her happy.

In a few minutes, their drinks were ready. Robin water was poured and Starfire was given her mustard.

"I must thank again for getting me the mustard, Robin!" She said, taking a sip from her straw.

"No problem!" He said, grinning.

When Matt returned with menues. The sushi orders had so many choices it was hard to choose.

"Il'll have the crunchy roll please" Robin said.

"And I believe I will have... The Green Dragon roll" Starfire said. 

"Ok." Matt replied. He jotted down the orders and walked away. The two just sat and stared at each other.

"So, Star... Are you enjoying this so far?" Robin asked her. Starfire was staring out at the ocean. The twilight had become night, and she was looking up at the stars. The ocean was making calm noises as it washed up against the rocks beneath the balcony they sat on. It was quite beautiful away from all the city lights. She looked over at him.

"Oh, yes, Robin! The view of the stars and ocean are quite beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah..." He said. "Not as beautiful as you..." He thought.

After a while, the waiter returned with their drinks. Starfire happily slipped a straw into her mustard and took a sip. The waiter stared. She cocked her head.

"Sir, is it not rude to stare?" She questioned. He snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'll be right back with your food." The waiter skittered off, his blush unhide able.  
Starfire giggled, looking over at Robin.

"His Embarrassment was cute, Was it not?" Starfire said, resting her head on her hand.

A twang of jealousy rose in of the pit of Robin's stomach.

"Yeah... Cute..." He muttered, Glaring into the night sky. Starfire noticed this, and cocked her head cutely.

"What is the wrong, Robin?" She asked, rather concerned.

Brushing it off, he only said: "Its nothing..."

Starfire only smiled. "It must be something..." She whispered, only herself hearing.

The waiter soon arrived, setting their sushi down on the table. Starfire smiled when she saw roll. It was about six rolls were lined up into an S like curve, a lemon slice at the front, two small rings of onion about the size of a dime set on the peel, and two thin leamon peels stuck on either side of the lemon.

"It has a head!" Starfire squealed happily. she looked to the rear. a piece of shrimp tail was stuck there, all of the details forming a green Japanese dragon. Robin smiled.

"Hey! Your right!" He chuckled. He looked down at his own sushi. It was also a row of about six rolls, with coconut shavings on it, and orange salmon eggs on top. No dragon head of tail for him. Starfire frowned.

"Where is the head on your sushi, Robin?" She asked, looking the roll up and down.

Robin chuckled lightly. "I didn't order an animal themed sushi roll, Star."

She considered this for a moment, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "Oh! this makes sense!" On the inside, Starfire was still confused.

Starfire picked up her chopsticks, immediately confused again. "Robin, what is this contraption?"

"Those are chopsticks, Star." Robin said, picking up his own. After watching Robin use his chopsticks for a moment, Starfire quickly caught on, picking a roll up and putting it in her mouth. It only took her about twenty five minutes until she was done eating the sushi, and now eating the meat left in the tail of the dragon.

"This is delicious! Maybe my favorite earth food now!" Starfire beamed, "Maybe besides mustard.."

She took a small sip of her half empty mustard glass. Robin chuckled. He looked down at his half finished food, popping another roll into his mouth.

Starfire who had now finished the tail, was now picking up the lemon. Without knowing how sour it was, she took a large bite, eating everything off the peel.

"No! Starfire thats...!" Robin tried to say.

Her eyes bulged, and she squeaked. Swallowing the lemon, shuddering afterward. "I do not like that sour tang, Robin."

"Yeah... Thats a lemon. There really sour." Robin said.

"Not at all like the lemonade." She said, shaking her head, shuddering again. Since Star had nothing else to do, she began to finish her mustard.

A few minutes later, Robin had finished his sushi, and had gulped down the rest of his water.

"Are you ready to go, Robin?" Starfire asked innocently.

He nodded. "Yeah, lets head back."

Starfire stood up, and got ready to follow Robin after he finished writing the bill. But instead she bumped into him.

"What is the matter Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath. He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to tell how he felt. "I have to tell you something, Star."

A ping of fear rose inside Starfire. What was he going to do? Was he going to kick her off the team?

"Starfire, I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you, and you are the most amazing, beautiful, kind, caring, loving, incredible girl I have ever seen. I'd pretty much do anything just to be with you. I love you, Starfire. I love you so much. I always have and always will. And I understand if you dont feel the same." He brought her small hand to his mouth, gently kissing the top.

"Robin... I am the 'In love with you' as well! I love you too!" Starfire smiled kindly at Robin, him looked at her kindly as well.

His eyes narrowed, closing, and in Starfire's eyes, She didn't know what he was doing. He moved closer and closer, His lips finally touching hers. Starfire kissed him back, her own eyes closing. Robin pulled her into his strong embrace, Starfires arms binding around Robin's neck, her right hand locking in his hair. They were both in bliss, never wanting this moment to end. But the need for air became too great, and they separated. Both of them looked at each other, panting and smiling like maniacs, Star's eyes shining like real emeralds in the moonlight.

"I love you..." Robin whispered as he kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips for a second.

"I love you as well.." Starfire nuzzled her nose against Robin's neck.

Robin clasped his hand around Starfire's, and lead her out to the R-Cycle, Still holding her hand on the ride back to the tower.

Dismounting, Robin pulled Stafire into a hug, and kissed the top of her head, then kissing her lips again. Just then, Raven walked down to the garage. Peeking through the doorway, she said:

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ Starry


End file.
